Eyes of Beauty
by TormentedRaven2000
Summary: You should never judge a book by its cover. The Loud family comes into contact with a new family. While some of the family greets the family woth open arms some aren’t as welcoming.


**_I was sitting in a Jason's Deli today and I saw this woman and her kids come inside with signs saying they were poor and needed food. I didn't want to jump to conclusions and say that this was all a ruse. My grandparents were sitting next to me and told me to simply ignore them. She said " the woman was just using her daughter as bait to draw in gullible people." Sadly I did. I don't think this was some ruse or whatnot but I can't help but feel guilty for not doing anything. I could have gave them my meal or the two dollars I had in my pocket. I didn't pay for my meal. I just hope I do the right thing next time._**

 _Oh_ _before I forget some of this chapters will be in either 3rd or 1st person. I know its strange to switch back and forth but believe me it helps. Well it helps me anyway._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

The buzzer on our table went off, vibrating the entire table. You could feel the vibration from the tip of your fingertips all the way down to your toes it was so powerful. That wasn't the best part. Not the first sip of the ice cold beverage with the burning sensation of cola burning your lips lightly. That wasn't even near the best part. Lori gently sets the platter full of delicious sandwich goodness down right in front of me. Just the smell alone is enough to caress your tastebuds.

I grabbed my plate and she hers. Just as I'm about to devour this delicious meal I couldn't help but notice two poor souls outside the restaurant. There was a teenage boy, who couldn't be much older than Lori and there was a little girl, well maybe not technically little she was probably roughly around my age. They were standing outside, both of them holding signs. The one the boy was holding up read "Please, my poor mother is too sick to hold up a job and my little sister is to young to work. I will do any job to make money for my family." The little girl standing next to him, I assume that was his sister was also holding up a sign. It read "Please help us we are very poor and in need of money, my brother will help in anyway he can please help." Lori snorted. "Tell me you aren't buying any of this crap."

I just looked at her. "Lori how could you say that?!" To be fair neither one of them were fat in any way. Don't get me wrong they aren't skin and bones either but there just wasn't enough evidence to suggest they were starving. Clothes could also tell a story or two. I looked at the boy. He was wearing a white t shirt covered up in dirty stains. his jeans were ripped and stained as well. He had on a green flannel covered in holes. His shoes were tearing but still holding up strong. The girl had on a torn up purple hoodie along with stained jean shorts. She wasn't wearing any shoes. Her purple socks were tearing and a toe poked out of her left sock. She had this look in her eyes. Both of them did but her eyes had a tough judgmental look to them as if to say "Cross me and see what happens." The boy on the other hand had kind worn eyes, the kind that are inviting but. Despite both looks each wore on their face that wasn't the look that caught my eye. It was the story each one told. Obviously each person had been through something to hold that kind of look.

Looking back at Lori she snorted once again and said "You're seriously buying this? Lincoln, they're obviously faking this to get a quick buck. Dressing up as a couple of bums begging people for money its the oldest trick in the book. Besides we can't just give away to money to just anybody, we don't know them." I scoffed. "Exactly my point! We don't know them so we can't judge them!" Lori just shook her head and looked away. "That's the problem with you Linc, you're too naïve to fully understand the world around you." I lowered my head down to my plate. She was right, I was too naïve but that still didn't change the fact that they were still people no matter what background they came from. Suddenly my food didn't look as appetizing as earlier. 

I looked back from my plate to the door to see that the two kids were now inside the store walking around customers gazing at the food hungrily. The Boy has brought in his sign and he was walking up to customers attempting to speak to them. This tactic didn't work as the people paid no attention to them and as for the people who did turn them away or gave them disgusted looks. I looked over to the girl who made eye contact with me and slowly made her way over to us. Time couldn't have slowed down fast enough, every step she took the harder I couldn't take my eyes off her. Once she made it to our table I locked in eye contact with her for what seemed like hours, neither one of us could look away it was too intoxicating. 

"Hey!" Lori snapped her fingers in front of both of us. The girl lost eye contact with me and looked at my sister with contempt. "Could you leave us to eat our meal in peace please, I rather not have you been up our food." The girl snorted and gave me one last glance before storming off in the other direction. I quickly stood up, my chair scraping on the floor murdering our ears in the process. I reached my hand out slightly like I was trying to grab her from going. But there was nothing I could do the girl left the restaurant and soon after her brother followed but not until being threatened by police from the staff. I sat down in defeat staring at my meal. Jeez so many people take things for granted, my meal for instance was bought and paid for without me raising a finger. I could have given them some money from my pocket or at least talk to them or offer up my meal but I sat there like a doofus offering nothing, no services nor a helping hand. I'm a failure to society. 

Without looking from her phone Lori said "Hurry and finish up your meal twerp, mom wants us out the door and waiting in ten." I finished my sandwich begrudgingly and we set off towards home. The entire car ride back was one sided. Lori spent the car ride back home chatting with her friends about this new nail polish she so desperately wanted. I could not stop thinking about the girl I saw back at the deli. Her eyes, her looks were simply beautiful there was no other way to describe the feelings I was feeling. Could it be love at first sight? Maybe...but despite all of that I really hope I run into her again. 

**That's all for now my Ravens hope you enjoy this new story. Chapter two will come out when I feel it necessary or basically when I finish it :D**


End file.
